


Addict

by Ham4Lin



Category: State of Play (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst is good for the soul, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ham4Lin/pseuds/Ham4Lin
Summary: Cal doesn't know how to stop.
Relationships: Anne Collins/Cal McCaffrey





	Addict

Cal is not usually the one to get tangled deep in a relationship, never the one for commitment, always too ready to go from one to next. But neither was he a homewrecker before. 

He knows he's taking advantage of Anne's distraught. He knows he's betraying Stephen. But he can't stop now. Not when she’s here in his arms and his bed. The world stops when she's in his arms, and he wants to hold her there until the world ends. 

It scares the shit out of him. It excites him like nothing before, and he's too much of an addict to let go.


End file.
